


白骨情人

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [8]
Category: John Wick（Movies）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 直到最后，干累了，他们一起躺在了约翰的床上。什么都没清理。当然，谁都不会有力气清理的，“大不了明天再来。”约翰在心里想着，但是他却无比愉悦，汗水打湿的碎发柔顺地垂在脸庞额头，蓝色的眼睛也回望着他。一直不喜欢约翰粗暴揉弄身上其他部位的马库斯没有抱怨，今晚的一切尘埃都在弹奏欢乐的乐章，就连后面其累无比的挣扎与尽力都是尽兴的。
Relationships: John Wick/Marcus
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Kudos: 5





	白骨情人

“温斯顿，我累了。”约翰拒绝继续再和温斯顿互酌，礼貌拒绝温斯顿后。也没和酒店门口的夏荣打招呼。趔趔趄趄走到自己停车的地方。暗中还有不少杀手恶意的眼睛目送他。真是好大的架子。他却没心思管这个。  
打开车门，就一屁股坐进去。接着杀手的警觉，他很快地开车回去，完全顾不上欣赏这城市绚烂的霓虹灯光。而此夜的霓虹却格外炫目闪耀，远远的一大片，在黑暗中看起来又十分迷离。  
从偌大的地下世界离开，约翰一身宿醉。眼眶微红，回到家里，一片漆黑。一个普通的身心俱疲的夜晚，不会再有人打扰他。  
接着他看见落地窗前，银色的月光洒落，窗外还是绚烂的霓虹，人影朦胧。他抬起醉眼，头皮发麻。  
“约翰？”  
“马库斯？”不等自己看清那个身影，约翰威克嘴唇缓缓蠕动，就像自己已经确认了这个人的存在。一瞬间的激灵让他睁大眼，“是你吗？”  
马库斯转身，穿着约翰威克熟悉的风衣，卷发被月光勾勒。一切恍若梦。  
约翰威克摁开房间的灯，清晰地看见马库斯站在那里。不可置信和震惊让他说不出话。约翰被一股强硬毁灭性的力量硬生生击中了，要把他撞倒在地，碾碎成粒子。温暖的黄色灯光里，马库斯的蓝眼珠幽幽的像墓地幽灵。马库斯走过来，声音也像久别重逢带一般着情绪的波动颤抖：“是的。”  
这难道是真的吗？  
马库斯缓慢地走向他，同样不可置信一般。  
待马库斯走到离约翰只有一臂距离时，约翰死死搂住了他的腰，就像他曾经和马库斯拥抱一般。就像他们曾经在出完任务之后，喝完庆祝的酒后告别，下一次任务再见。  
血肉被衣服挡在里面，约翰威克搂住了他，“对不起，我来晚了。”说罢眼泪终于流出，毫不自制，或许可以说“失控”了。过了这么久，约翰甚至以为在那天夜里没来得及流下的眼泪再也不会流出。既不是忏悔也不是快乐，约翰闭上了眼睛，一切的一切，完整的血肉之躯温度让他发抖震颤，他把头埋进马库斯颈肩。  
“不是你的错。”马库斯的指尖划入约翰的黑色头发里，黏腻不顺，一缕一缕地理着。马库斯笑了笑，微微推离约翰，让他看着自己。  
约翰看到马库斯穿着他无数次在梦里出现的行装，冷酷而闪亮，像他们随时准备大干一场。约翰知道，只要马库斯这样穿上，任务只会宣布胜利，和庆祝之时狂乱美妙的性事，栗色卷发和光滑的皮肤，虽然老去但是依然紧致的肌肉。  
约翰想这个，“我没想到还能再次遇见你。”他望着马库斯的眉眼。马库斯只带着约翰熟悉的笑意回望他。他又陷入了马库斯制造的安宁里。这种感觉被拉长又拉长，就像自己走在漫长的杀戮之路里，余辉给他投下的残影。  
马库斯靠近约翰的床边站着。约翰走过去坐下，期待地抬起湿润的黑色眼眶看着马库斯：“你还记得我们第一次晚上吗？”这声音听起来如此缥缈，却又实打实落在约翰的耳朵里。  
约翰笑了：“那个放纵的夜晚？”自己的仿佛眼前又出现了那天在大陆酒店里乱搞的那一夜。  
“我真佩服你。搞得温斯顿他们以为我俩打起来了。”  
“哈······”约翰尴尬得笑出声，杀神很少笑，也很久没笑了。他觉得自己眼眶还因为刚刚的泪水蒸发微凉，但是呼吸却因为想到那夜风流而变得炽热。  
最强的杀手和最强的杀手做爱？想不到吧。打死高台那帮人都不会想到，两个杀人不眨眼，吃人不吐骨头的恶魔能在嘈杂的小地方因为酒精麻痹抛弃干净了素养。人声鼎沸，地面尘埃被踩的飞扬，两具高热的身体的身体来来回回碰撞分离，亦如他们杀人一般毫无顾忌。“就在这里。”约翰一边混乱得亲吻马库斯，一边摸索着解开马库斯大衣的扣子。马库斯隔着约翰的西装裤，用力抚慰约翰的欲望，直到约翰硬地受不了。  
永远体力巅峰的杀神占据了所有的主动权，马库斯也放任自己成为被动接受的一方。只要这场性爱够尽兴火热，没人在乎被偷窥的后果。无畏，这就是他们。  
“要是······高台发现了，你就死定了。”马库斯被按在墙上，在约翰的顶撞下断续地说到。  
“不会的。”约翰抱紧他用力顶撞。他俩谁会怕死呢？  
但是一方的死亡是否会令人害怕呢？  
“我要告诉你一个秘密。”马库斯挨着约翰坐下来，又轻轻地凑到他的耳边，就像他在月夜下的潜伏，优雅而充满心机，“离开之后，我一直都很想念你。”  
约翰愣住了，回头看着马库斯，脑子里马库斯死亡的画面已经变得模糊，他也很久没有想起来。就算他那天晚上在台阶上作了很久，他还是没记住马库斯死亡的样子。但是他脑子里却记得他们以前一起的画面，这就够了，这就是救赎了，这就是生死法典至高无上的恩德了。  
约翰的嘴巴越来越干燥，甚至给他裂开的感觉。马库斯的气息撩拨他耳际的敏感的皮肉。那么真实。那么令人不可置信，又无从怀疑。约翰盯着马库斯，思索着还有什么别的办法告诉自己这一切都是真的。  
“真的吗？”说完他拥着马库斯，又把他推到墙上。灯光之下，马库斯黑色的影子像血一样从白色的墙壁里渗出。紧紧地推挤他，像一个降落的陨石撞击地面带来无边的毁灭来掩盖未来的虚无。  
“真的。”马库斯的声音宛若尘埃飞撒在他的耳畔。无声，却带出一阵热气和喘息。  
靠着墙，约翰把手伸到马库斯的量裁风格长大衣上，一粒一粒挑开这些被细心扣好的皮革伴扣。高贵的触感让他加快了手中的动作，马库斯一直穿这么多，脱掉衣服的过程宛若恒星的生死演变一般漫长华美，空洞又激昂。  
终于，所有的衣物跌落在马库斯的脚下，约翰从来都享受这个过程。他又看到了那聚躯体，在灯光的照耀下投下人影。马库斯的脚尖踮起，约翰低头吻住。情人一样的动作，对于杀手来说黏腻但是无从拒绝。谁没也没承认，但谁都在默许。顺着年长者的脖子亲吻而下，每一寸皮肤都如此真实。  
“那这样我们肯定会有下一次。”约翰在心里默默想着，马库斯的依然隔着他的西装裤撩拨，熟悉的手法让他很快变硬，马库斯知道他一直受不了这个。他们也一直都知道。  
“还要继续吗？”明明此刻本应该沉溺于重逢的喜悦。还要再继续吗？他已经完全确认了马库斯的存在，人影喘息，还要怎样才能证明这不是假的？走神的时候，他已经勃起了。自暴自弃。  
过去的事情一下被约翰抛进无尽的尘埃里。他又和马库斯亲吻，就像他喝酒喝多了给他短暂的混乱不清的感觉，触碰赤裸的身体，再完全掌握。就像他们出任务一样。  
接触，屠杀。  
他把马库斯甩到床上，自己也把床头台灯打翻在地上，无暇顾及，很快跳上床，解开衣裤的同时不忘看着马库斯。马库斯只是鼓励地笑着，甚至还伸手帮他，加快这场性事的发展速度。  
此夜亦如昨日不安静，直接跳过他俩嗤之以鼻的润滑步骤。约翰埋入马库斯的身体时，抓握的大腿在他的虎口里颤抖。蓝色的眼睛像被黑云遮住的惨白月亮迷蒙高远地闪着微弱的光。约翰的刘海在自己眼前干扰视线，遮掩危险的警告信号。马库斯熟悉这个，他在太多场性事里看到约翰威克这样的眼神。只在和他做爱出现，至于出任务，是不可能有过。不知道对于自己算不算是荣幸呢？  
杀手做爱很少有言语交流。来不及，像他们做任务一样疾迅，也有沉迷于人间肉体使用的欢愉里。他们只愿听到低吼，呻吟，捕捉到对方的抽搐颤抖，隐忍爆发。这就够了。对于永远都要面对他人生死的该死之人，抛弃了和正常社会接触之后，接受了杀戮和杀戮。人类道德渐行渐远，要靠这样的行为来提醒自己依然还愿意像人一样活着吗？  
约翰越来越混乱，既不知道自己以后下一步该怎样，也不知道未来会发生什么，身体追随本能叫嚣着运动，手臂本能地拉起马库斯换了一个又一个姿势——他们一直的勇于尝试有难度的姿势。有时对约翰来说有难度，有时对马库斯来说有难度，有时候对于他们来说都有难度。今天，是约翰，当然了，他好久都没让自己搂住一个悬空的人顶撞。他真的很久都没这样，就算是海伦，也没这么做过。当然海伦死了之后，更别谈有任何性爱冲动，这样不少杀手恶意揣测他是不是病了。  
马库斯的手不断抓挠着他的后背来让自己不会陷落太多，然而随着时间流逝这种浪费力气的行为也被他果断放弃，因为约翰的手臂很有力量，常年干脆利落的杀人手臂用来支撑住一个成年人的体重对于他来说真的不困难，马库斯低头，黑色的脑袋周遭已经细细的渗出汗水。杀神的理智被久别重逢的性欲充斥地一干二净。  
  
不断地被绞进马库斯的深处，不断地把欲望释放在不应期敏感得要命的余韵里。有力的脏话被操成无力的叫喘，有力飞快的顶弄被拉长成漫长的惊心动魄的肆虐。  
直到最后，干累了，他们一起躺在了约翰的床上。什么都没清理。当然，谁都不会有力气清理的，“大不了明天再来。”约翰在心里想着，但是他却无比愉悦，碎发因为汗水打湿而柔顺地垂在脸庞额头，蓝色的眼睛也回望着他。一直不喜欢约翰粗暴揉弄身上其他部位的马库斯没有抱怨，今晚的一切尘埃都在弹奏欢乐的乐章，就连后面其累无比的挣扎与尽力都是尽兴的。约翰转身过去搂住了马库斯。马库斯没有拒绝。  
拥抱这种对于情人来说是再也正常不过的姿势，被杀手使用的次数却很少。男女杀手出任务也许会有，但是男性杀手之间，这种肢体接触绝对是被肉眼嫌弃的。不管拥抱对于他们来讲是什么，都是极其不符合他们的身份的行为。充其量，也只是放纵之时无心的举动。当理智回来，性欲弥留之际，这种姿势依然会被双方厌恶。  
只是今夜这样，双方都莫名其妙的默许了。  
正常人体温在约翰手臂之间交换着温度，达到平衡，困意如天际越来越深邃的云，一层层离地面十分遥远。约翰闭上眼睛。在他们上床之前自己顺手熄灭了灯。在黑暗中，这场混乱存在的痕迹依然很清晰。  
约翰闭上了眼睛，彻底陷入疲倦的睡意里。  
第二天，约翰睁开酸涩的眼睛，发现自己就像拥抱情人一样搂着一具充斥腐朽气息毫无血肉的白骨。  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源于爱、死亡和机器人的天鹰座裂缝之外。只要了这种感觉，没有用任何设定。


End file.
